<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miscommunication by heroinchic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129358">miscommunication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic'>heroinchic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And after just five minutes of ‘’no Simon, forget it, you think I don’t fucking know you?’’ ‘’you gonna tell everyone’’ ‘’I said no’’ ‘still no’’ ‘’fine whatever’’ the two of them were kissing. Tongue on tongue, silly hands running through Simon’s hair and Mark’s crop-top, a true spectacle for no one to see, only the music and the blue light that lighted Mark’s room as the only witnesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark wasn’t sure how it all started. One night Simon and him were in Mark’s bedroom, listening music on the old vinyl player and watching old porn magazines. A little bit of whiskey stolen from Mark’s dad, and some fags bought by Simon and her charming flirt to the grocery lady.</p><p>And suddenly Simon stood in front of him.</p><p>‘’I wanna try something’’ a evilish grin forming on his lips, even if their eyes denoted some fear.</p><p>‘’What’’ Renton asked.</p><p>And after just five minutes of ‘’no Simon, forget it, you think I don’t fucking know you?’’ ‘’you gonna tell everyone’’ ‘’I said no’’ ‘still no’’ ‘’fine whatever’’ the two of them were kissing. Tongue on tongue, silly hands running through Simon’s hair and Mark’s crop-top, a true spectacle for no one to see, only the music and the blue light that lighted Mark’s room as the only witnesses.</p><p> </p><p>No one would know, no one could know, because Simon’s little out of curiosity experiment could be nothing but that. A experiment. One time thing and all the talk.</p><p>‘’Is Bowie, I don’t know, I see him and I want to kiss him like I want to kiss a woman. You cant deny that theres some kind of…mistery on what does it feel like, innit? C’mon Rents, don’t be a coward. It doesn’t mean anything.’’ Simon explained.</p><p>So okay, fine, Sickboy want it to try to kiss a boy because he felt a twich on his cock when he listened to Bowie and when Renton appeared head-shaved and with a piercing. It didn’t matter. For him, it was as normal as anything that one did when you were seventeen.</p><p>‘’That was…’’- Renton started with a heavy sigh</p><p>‘’Enough’’ Simon finished. He tried to look composed and calm, almost in charge of the situation. They didn’t say a word although Renton tried to joke once or twice to clean the air. Simon wasn’t interested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spud was taking pictures with his new polaroid all around the parking lot where they were sitting sipping beer and smoking some fags.</p><p>‘’Stop with that shite you seem a fucking paparazzi’’ Simon exclaimed, and Spud went to sit beside them, head down and camera off.</p><p>‘’Lemme see them Spud’’ Mark said reaching out the stock of polaroids.</p><p>Most of them were blurry and didn’t make too much sense to his eyes, they were pretty good ones of Sickboy. Fucking cunt, he knew how to look good. Mark throw the thought away along with the memory of Sickboy’s tongue sucking on his neck a week ago when they hook up for Simon’s ‘’experiment’’.</p><p>The next picture was one of Mark, he wasn’t smiling, he looked bad, sick, sitting on the floor with a stash of weed in front of him.  Simon took that picture quickly and saw it with some sort of sick admiration.</p><p>‘’You look…’’ he started</p><p>‘’Dead, I look like dead’’ Mark finished.</p><p>‘’I was gonna say, you look like you. That’s not bad’’</p><p>They looked at each other deeply and in the middle of it Simon put the picture in one of his coat pockets, without stop staring at Renton’s eye, he smiled flirtatiously and whispered a ‘’for later’’.</p><p> </p><p>That weird interactions only got more and more frequent after that.</p><p>Like the time they were walking home drunk in the middle of the night and stopped at a playground to kiss inside the slides.</p><p>And when their movie nights became ‘make-out high as fuck nights’ while in the background De Niro tells his ‘’God’s Lonely Man’’ speech on Taxi Driver</p><p> </p><p>Renton often thought how they never really talk about it, like how it was something completely ignored by the moment when they listened his parents getting closer to the room or his friend reaching them out. But it was there, and it was theirs.</p><p>When Simon appeared at the pub with her arm around a girl, he thought it was some kind of joke. Yeah the gang have been asking why Sickboy, the big Sickboy wasn’t showing off the birds he had shagged lately. But he couldn’t show off about Mark’s skill when sucking his dick. So it was kinda suspicious and he didn’t wanted to add more pression.</p><p>So, it was fine, it was whatever, a girl, any girl would do. He would go home with her and no one would suspect anything.</p><p>Mark was quiet all that evening and by the next day, when Simon appeared again at the pub after spending the night with that girl, Mark got up and left.</p><p>Mark thought about how he was acting like a jealous girl, all whiny because his boyfriend showed up with other girl. But that’s where his train of thought stopped. ‘’Boyfriend’’ he wasn’t his boyfriend. They never stated that. So it was better if Mark acted like nothing had happened and maybe that way he could keep Simon for him, just sharing sometimes. It seemed like a good no-strings-attached idea, even if those things never seem to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next day Simon was trying to kiss him on the neck, Mark pretended to be interested in the book on his hands and kept pushing Simon away.</p><p>Sickboy knew that this was about that girl he went home with last night, he couldn’t sleep with her, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he spend the whole night walking around Leith and finally sleeping on the park. Thinking about how Mark’s face fell in the moment Simon appeared holding that woman.</p><p>He didn’t wanted to apologize, but if he wanted at least to get a blowjob he needed to apologize, besides he owed it to Mark, whatever his proud brain wanted to admit it or no.</p><p>‘’Listen Mark i…’’</p><p>Mark got away from him, almost at the other side of the room and shuggred.</p><p>‘’You don’t have to say anything. I already know. This- he gesticulate with his hands between the two- is nothing. It was a fun thing to do for a while but now don’t fuck with us Si, we’not a pair of boyfriend and girlfriend. You can shagg any bird and I can do the same, don’t put more drama into it’’ Mark looked right in his eyes when he said that, anyone who says that you cant lie and look into someone eyes is indeed, a liar. Because Mark lied just perfectly, he pretended just perfectly. He faked a whole ‘’I don’t have any sort of feelings for you’’ just perfectly.</p><p>Simon wasn’t expecting that. He waited for some jealousy, for some of the ‘’you are mine’’ that Mark whispered in his ear when they were fucking. But instead he got some sort of break up? He felt humiliated and exposed and stupid. To believe that something more than mates could work out between him and the king of instability, Mark fucking Renton.</p><p>He decided to laugh.</p><p>‘’Thanks u saved me for some kind of sad ass fuck speech about how sorry I was and all that fake shit just to get you to blow me’’</p><p>They both laughed, even tho the atmosphere was clearly tense.</p><p>‘’Talking bout it, I don’t wanna keep doing those stuff. You good with that?’’ Mark said, voice raspy and words full of shit.</p><p>‘’Alright Rents’’ Simon said, with his more carefree gestures.</p><p>Why would you want to stop? How do you simply stop a think like this? How could you not notice you dumb fuck?</p><p>That was all that was running in Simon head, as he grabbed a magazine from under the couch and sat casually next to Renton.</p><p>Like if nothing, ever, had happened.</p><p>While Mark’s mind only could think ‘’Why would you let me stop this?’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were both twenty-six, again with his hands all over each other in a dirty club bathroom, Simon kissing Mark’s earlobe while he whispered over and over ‘’Please, don’t let me stop this’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>